


Clandestine Meetings and Longing Stares

by shelbsofawesome



Series: Illicit Affairs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome
Summary: Side stories to my main story of "Illicit Affairs"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Illicit Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Take the words for what they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Law enjoy some time by the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story is from Kid's POV and takes place in the middle of chapter 2 of "Illicit Affairs" before Law takes Luffy out of town to the baseball game. Luffy is mentioned here but does not appear.

**Take the words for what they are**

“So what’s his name?” 

Law hums, not looking up from the book he’s reading poolside. His gorgeous tattoos on full display but with the appropriate amount of lotion to keep them fresh in the sun. He reaches for his beer, still not answering the question. Kid grins as he smacks his arm through the water to lightly splash him.

“Luffy.” Law lowers his sunglasses to give a warning look before going back to his stupid book.

“That’s a dumb name.” Kid floats on his back, staring up at the sky. That is a dumb name. Who names a kid Luffy? 

“Well, he’s not winning any science fairs. And you’re one to talk, _Kid_.” Kid doesn’t have to look over to know Law is smirking. 

“Hey now, you love my dumb name and especially my dumb cock.” Kid laughs loudly, reaching out a hand out to grab the pool float drifting by. “Where did you meet him?”

“Sucked him off in the parking lot of that bistro over on Ninth.” Kid laughs again at the image of Law going down on some poor sap as he settles on the floaty. 

The arrangement started sometime before they hit their four year anniversary. Law was always pent up and angry and needed to get off more than Kid’s job allowed. Med school was brutal on his stress levels and it only became worse once he started residency at the hospital. About the same time, Kid got the job on the offshore oil rig and would be gone for days or weeks at a time.

They’d tried sexting during the day or phone sex at night and it worked for a time. But neither was getting the full release they were searching for. Found themselves to be arguing constantly when Kid was home to the point they almost broke up. It wasn’t until a drunken off hand comment from Kid late one night that their relationship changed. 

Kid offered that they sleep with others, no strings attached. Both men joked about the possibilities and fell asleep in each other’s arms. It wasn’t until the next week when Kid was back home that they had a sober discussion about the arrangement. 

“Hey Kid.” Kid looks over to his boyfriend with a mouth full of sushi. “Were you serious about what you said? About helping our relationship?” Kid swallows and tries to remember what Law is referring to. When he stares dumbfounded for a few moments, Law waves his hand to dismiss the topic. “Never mind, forget I brought it up.” 

“Ah, about us fucking other dudes on the side?” Kid laughs, grabbing another piece of sashimi. He hadn’t forgotten the drunken conversation, actually he had thought about it a lot over the last week at work. But he wasn’t sure if Law remembered and didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. 

“Yeah, that form of couples therapy.” Law wipes some of the soy sauce dripping down Kid’s chin. Close up, Kid can truly see how tired he looks. The long hours at the hospital were really doing a number on his physical and mental well being. Kid hated leaving him to go to the rig but the pay was too good to pass up, especially while Law was still an intern barely making minimum wage with all the hours he worked. 

“Yeah, I mean if it’s something you’re okay with doing. I just think it will help relieve the stress and loneliness.” The thought of Law sleeping with another guy turns Kid’s stomach a bit but he can’t deny that even he would enjoy getting off with something other than his hand while he’s gone. 

“I don’t want to cheat on you, Kid. But I… I’m not sure how we can continue like we are. I can feel myself being an asshole to you when you’re home and I hate that. I love you and us.” 

“Eh, I find your asshole-ish ways sexy.” Kid jokes but sobers up when he sees the look in Law’s eyes. This is obviously a serious conversation to him. “But I get what you’re saying. I would rather us have ground rules in place and an understanding rather than one of us just fucking around because we see no other option.” Kid puts his chopsticks down to wrap one arm around his shoulders pulling him close. He uses the other hand to rub small circles over Law’s tattooed hands. 

“So how do we do this?” 

“Well, I think we have to be completely honest with each other. Like what we’re doing, who it is, kind of thing.”

“You want a play by play of the fucking?” Law smirks as he leans over onto Kid’s chest. 

“No, no, just like no secrets. You tell me you fucked a dude, I tell you if I have.”

“I’ve seen those guys on the rig, you have to wear a condom.” Kid barks a laugh out at that statement. Yeah, Law is definitely right about not raw dogging any of them. 

“We share everything else, what’s a touch of herpes or gonorrhea?”

“You’re disgusting and I will make sure to swab your dick with the largest Q-tip I can find.”

“Ooh. Keep talking dirty to me, baby.” Kid purrs as he can feel Law shaking with laughter against him. The tension gone from his body. Maybe this could work. “What else?”

“Hmmm are we talking one night stands or regular fuck buddies?”

“Seeing as I’m stuck on a rig that’s mostly lifers, I’m going to say my options will be limited if it’s a one time thing.” 

“Okay so it can be a regular hook up. What about you?”

“Babe, I’m not worried about you finding someone that can replace me. But when I’m home, it’s just me. No one else.”

“Oh Eustass-ya, no one has a better, bigger, dumber cock than you.” Law emphasizes each adjective by kneading his hand roughly against Kid’s crotch. Kid lets out a low groan of arousal. 

“Fuck, I love you, Law.” Kid pulls his hair up to fiercely kiss the dark haired man. “I will never let you go.” 

“Counting on it, Eustass-ya.” 

And that’s how it begins. It took a couple weeks but Law messages Kid that he’s seeing some guy named Drake that works security at the hospital. Kid is surprised at how jealous he does not feel reading the text. He knows it’s only physical and no one else has Law like he does. The same week, Kid hooks up with his longest friend on the rig, Killer. It’s actually pretty great and he can definitely see himself with his buddy again. 

When he gets back home, he has a fleeting moment of anxiety that things will be irreversibly changed now. But neither man acts like anything is different. They cook and watch tv and fuck like normal. Even laughing and talking about their respectable experiences. Apparently the Drake guy roars when he comes and that sends Law into a fit of giggles every time he thinks about it. Kid makes sure to roar the next time they’re in bed, mood be damned. 

Their system worked. Through Law finishing up his residency and Kid getting a promotion to supervisor on the rig. Through their engagement and wedding, through building their dream home on the outskirts of town. Kid would leave for the rig Sunday evening and Law would fuck his way through coeds then back into Kid’s arms on Friday.

Kid considered finding a job where he could be home every night but he had been on the rig so long and built up so much rapport that it would be crazy to throw all that away. He was even able to build his work week to best fit Law’s crazy on call schedule or surgeries. There was rarely a time he was off the rig that Law wasn’t right by his side. Plus the pay was still excellent and Law had expensive tastes. All he had to do was say he was taking a week off, the rig always let him, and they would be on a flight to take in the ski slopes of Drum or a cruise to Water Seven. It was really the perfect life.

“You’re going to get burned if you stay out there.” Law calls out. He abandoned his chair and book to sit on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water.

“Worth it for you to give me an aloe massage later.” Kid yells back not wanting to admit he can already feel his skin tingling from the sun. Damn, he should have put on more sunscreen. “You seem to have stuck around with this one.” Kid lazily pushes his float to be closer to the edge of the pool where Law is sitting.

“Calls me _daddy_.” Law kicks his foot out to catch the float, toppling Kid off it in the process. Kid resurfaces, purposefully flicking his soaking wet hair at Law. 

“You’re fucking kidding.” When Law shakes his head with a smirk, Kid roars in laughter. He knew Law had a daddy kink, discovered it only a few weeks into their relationship but never thought he would suffer someone turning it around on him.

“Loves it when his daddy fucks him so good he’s drooling and writhing like I fucked his brains instead of his tight hole.” Law leans down to whisper in Kid’s ear, licking the shell as he talks about the other man.

“Stop! I’m gonna piss myself.” Kid’s large arms go around Law’s waist as he’s shaking from laughing so hard. Law pushes the wet hair out of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. A slight shiver goes through Kid’s body at the gentle action compared to the filthy words his husband is spewing about another man. 

“The boy has a great refractory period though. Shit, he can literally come six different times in one night.” Law rubs the heel of his foot into the cleft of Kid’s ass suggestively.

“Fuck, those were the days.” Kid gasps as he can feel Law’s erection pressed up against his own stomach. 

“Shut up, you’re not that old.” Law’s hands go to his face to point out the lack of wrinkles. He kisses the corners of his eyes lightly. 

“I’m staring down the barrel of 30. Definitely should have settled down by now.” Kid smirks.

“Oh yes, by all means, you’re a total failure at the game of life.” Law gestures to their huge house and the pool while laying back onto the concrete. “Also shut the fuck up, I’m 32.” 

“A sexy thirty-two. Can barely even see these gray hairs.” Kid makes a show of licking the small hairs trailing down Law’s lower stomach. Law shivers underneath his tongue even while basking in the hot sun. Kid goes to pull Law’s bright yellow trunks down with his teeth when a hand stops his pursuit. 

“Hold up.” Law shimmies out of Kid’s grip to walk back to the pool chair he was sitting in. Kid groans in annoyance thinking Law is going back to his book. He lays his head on the side of the pool debating getting out to join him. 

His head jerks up when he hears a loud splash behind him. Kid looks over to see Law’s shorts folded on the empty chair. He’s not able to focus on the discarded clothing for long as hands pull his own shorts down.

“What? Worried I would miss this opportunity?” Law grins as he kneads Kid’s balls and shaft. Kid glances over his shoulder to see his sexy as fuck husband staring at him with those piercing golden eyes. His other hand appears to push a small object into Kid’s chest. Kid takes the bottle of lube from his hand and starts to turn around. 

His knees almost buckle under him when he feels Law’s tongue dancing around his rim. Fuck. Kid moans loudly as his hands grip the edge of the pool. Law stays underwater for an inhuman amount of time before finally resurfacing, gasping for air. 

“Shit, Law.” Kid pulls him up for a kiss as soon as the man catches his breath. 

“You should know I’m excellent at holding my breath by now.” 

“Come here, babe.” He pulls Law further into the shallow end of the pool. Law positions his knees and hands on the submerged steps, his head barely above the water. Kid was moving to sit so Law could ride him but Law always did like the breath play aspect of fucking in the pool. A sharp exhale comes from Kid as he stares at the prone form beneath him. The elaborate back tattoo on his tan skin glistens in the sun and water. 

Law had gotten the ink on his hands and arms years before he ever met his future husband. Kid would poke endless fun at the ‘edgy’ tribal markings but still sat with Law for the hours it took to cover his chest and back. He loved to trace the thick black lines with his tongue and fingertips any time he got the chance. During the last session he sat for, Law even convinced Kid to get his junk pierced. It hurt like a fucking son of bitch and Kid cursed Law for over a month. But once they were able to fuck again, all of Kid’s bitching ceased. Holy mother of god. Law prayed to his magic cross every night. 

Kid reaches down with his lubed up fingers to open him. Law usually enjoyed the pain of the stretch but with them being in the pool, Kid doesn’t take any shortcuts. 

“Don’t need much, ah, want _my daddy’s_ cock in me.” Law moans as he spreads his legs even wider in the water. 

“I know, babe, just a bit more.” Kid’s body shudders thinking of Law being called ‘daddy’ by the other man but knowing he was thinking of Kid every time. He hastily thrusts three fingers in, reveling at the way Law’s back arches beautifully in the water. His other hand slicks up his own painfully hard cock and lines it up with Law’s entrance. As soon as he removes his fingers, Law is taking a deep breath then submerging his head to rest on the step underneath. Kid sheaths himself to the hilt, one hand on Law’s hip. The other hand splays across Law’s back tattoo so he can feel the moment it becomes too much for Law. Kid sets a steady pace, knowing he’s hitting Law’s prostate with each thrust as the man writhes under him. 

Just as Law’s body starts to go limp, Kid wrenches an arm under him to pull Law flush against his chest. Law surfaces, gasping for air, his hands immediately reaching back to claw into Kid’s hair. 

“Don’t fucking stop, Kid.” Law’s voice sounds completely wrecked and Kid couldn’t stop his thrusts even if the world was ending. Trying to gain traction in the water, Law’s feet curl around the back of Kid’s knees. Kid’s hands steady his hips as he lifts Law up and down on his cock. Kid can feel the metal balls catching on Law’s inner walls every time he pulls back. The drag is delicious and addicting.

“Shit, babe, shit, you feel so good.” Kid’s hips start jerking erratically as he chases his release.

“Fuck, I’m close, too.” Law pants out against the side of Kid’s face. Kid goes to jerk Law off but pauses when Law winces at the touch under water. Fuck, he has no clue where the lube floated off to. It only takes two more deep thrusts and Kid is painting Law’s insides. Law moans at the sensation and rocks back onto Kid’s softening cock. Grunting at the over stimulation, Kid pulls out, his piercings catching on the hole desperate to keep him inside.

“Fucking shit, what, Kiddddd.” Law’s curses morph into groans as Kid deftly turns his body around and drops to his knees. A quick intake of breath and Kid’s tongue is licking the slit of Law’s cock. Tattooed hands grip his red hair, thrusting deep into the tight throat presented to him. Kid’s never been able to hold his breath for long so he allows Law to set a brutal pace to reach his peak quickly. He grips Law’s hips, digging nails into the soft skin while Law fucks his face with abandon. Kid swallows around the cock in his throat, egging Law on. Just as he’s about to run out of air and starts to pull back, Law mutters a slew of dirty curses and shoots thick semen into his mouth and down his throat. 

Kid immediately resurfaces, taking only a few gulps of air before Law’s lips crash into his. Law’s expert tongue cleans his leftover release from Kid’s mouth and Kid melts from the shameless actions of his husband. God, how was he so lucky to have this man as his. 

“Hmm...that was a pleasant surprise.” Law muses, his arms around Kid’s waist, head resting on his shoulder. “You’re getting better at holding your breath.” 

“Got to keep up with the youth.” Kid cheekily responds. “Don’t want ‘daddy’ to get bored.” He bites down on Law’s earrings to emphasize his point. 

“You’re the worst.” Law smiles with no malice behind his words. He brushes the hair out of Kid’s face and kisses him lightly on the lips. Kid considers suggesting they go for another round but Law’s already walking up the steps to get out of the pool. He pads over to the deck chairs to grab the pack of smokes off the table. Law lights up a cigarette and takes a deep inhale. 

“Fucking disgusting habit.” Kid pinches his nose and makes a show of disliking the smell as he climbs out of the pool to join him. “You try those pouches yet?” 

“You know I need the oral fixation smoking the stick gives.” Law rolls his eyes. They’ve had this conversation countless times over the past eight years. Law stopped for a few years while they were dating but picked it back up with the stress of med school. Kid doesn’t necessarily mind smoking, hell at least half of the rig chain smokes. But the idea that it could shorten the time he has on this earth with Law makes his heart seize up. He had hoped once Law became a full fledged surgeon, he would have quit for good. 

“Want me to switch to an ecig like Tony-ya uses?” 

“Like I want you smelling like goddamn cotton candy all the time.” Kid laughs. He doesn’t bother grabbing a towel instead letting the sun dry his skin. One of the perks of the location of their home. They decided when building it to sacrifice a longer commute to have the privacy of no close neighbors. “Want me to cook dinner or go out?” 

“We can grill some steaks. Supposed to have a cold front by next weekend.” 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get off the rig for the 14th. Kil’s still recovering from that surgery and..” Kid runs his hand through his wet hair awkwardly. He hates that he’ll miss their anniversary. He had apologized for it since he found out he had to work and each time Law acted like it was no big deal. But Kid still felt bad.

“Eustass-ya, it’s fine, you know that. We aren’t that couple. It’s just another day, we’ll celebrate before you leave and after you come home.” Law snubs out his spent cigarette and wraps his arm around Kid’s waist, leading him inside. “I’ve got a conference to attend anyway. The Chief’s been on my ass since I skipped the last one.” 

“Oh what’s this one about?” Okay, that makes Kid feel a bit better. At least Law won’t have to come home to an empty house. Kid goes to the refrigerator to start pulling out ingredients for dinner. Law returns from the bedroom wearing loose fitting sweatpants. He tosses Kid a pair of shorts before making himself a drink. “Trying to cover me up, huh?”

“It’s about trauma and critical care medicine. Do you want a repeat of Valentine’s Day three years ago?” Law replies with a wink as he sips the bourbon. Kid winces remembering the time he tried to surprise Law with a sexy dinner and almost burned off Kid Jr in the process. 

“Well when you come back, you can practice your new skills on this willing participant.” Kid wiggles his hips enticingly. God, he loved Law. 

“Hmm..finally gonna let me break out the scalpel and gauze in the bedroom?” 

“Perfect anniversary present, right babe?” Kid grins, thinking of the possibilities. Law walks up from behind and wraps his arms around Kid’s waist. 

“I love you, Eustass-ya.” Law kisses up his spine and it takes all of Kid’s willpower to keep preparing the potatoes and not turn around to drop to his knees. “I may open up Tinder while I’m on Fishman Island. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course, you will.” Kid laughs. “I better at least get a few sexy snaps on Wednesday.” 

“I’ll be dripping thinking of only you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I realized there were still more to be written in "Illicit Affairs" so these will be side stories that run concurrent or after the main story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. A dwindling, mercurial high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's POV immediately following the events of "Illicit Affairs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain any actual sexual acts but descriptions of various ones involving Law, Kid, and Luffy.

**A Dwindling, Mercurial High**

Law’s hands grip the steering wheel of his car. Fuck. What just happened? He flips off the car that cut in front of him as he swerves past. 

Why did he lie to Luffy? Why did he tell him that Kid didn’t know about him? Why didn’t he explain this was just the arrangement he and Kid had in their relationship? He didn’t want to be mean to Luffy. Not to those innocent, pleading eyes. But something was fucked up deep inside Law and when presented with perceived weakness, he shut down. He got shitty. That’s why Kid and he worked so well. Kid could be just as harsh when Law was in one of his moods. 

Fuck, he knew that conversation was coming with Luffy. He could see it in his eyes the last couple times they had met up. Well actually, he’d seen that look of love and adoration for months now. Fuck, he should have been more delicate. No, he should have been harsher. Should have stopped this long ago.

His dick screams at him to turn around and go back or at least call him. His hand reaches for his phone without thought before Law tosses it to the seat next to him. Fuck. No. He loves Kid. But he might love Luffy, too? Fuck. 

They’re so much alike in ways no one else could see. Kid is brash, loud, but jaded. Luffy’s optimistic and a shining light but oh so naive. Both are headstrong, passionate, and ridiculous in their love for Law. They would never get along. Law didn’t think he had a type but apparently it’s man children with something to prove to the world. 

Law curses loudly. He was not supposed to fall this hard. It was supposed to be just a stress relief while Kid was away at work. But something changed in the past year. Something shifted inside Law’s very essence. 

Maybe he should see if they would want to do a threesome? As soon as the thought enters his consciousness, Law can feel his dick agreeing. Fuck, the possibilities? Kid fucking into Law while Law’s eating Luffy out. Law jerking off as he watches Luffy take Kid’s impressive sized dick for the first time. Law spit roasted between his two loves. Used as just a means for them to come. Painting his insides with their release. It’s like a fuck montage playing through his mind as he weaves in and out of traffic. The final thought of Luffy topping Kid has his brain short circuiting. He pulls into a gas station to grab a shitty coffee and a pack of cigarettes before he wrecks his car fantasizing.

Too bad Kid and Luffy would never fucking go for it. Kid was very clear that he didn’t care what Law did while he was gone but he wouldn’t share him when he was home. And Luffy’s probably too in love with his idea of Law to consider joining. Again way too similar. 

How could he broach the topic? Hey Kid, want to meet Luffy? I think you should meet Luffy. We can wreck him together. He’s so flexible. The sounds he makes. But he knows Kid could be mean. Kid would call him a dirty slut, a cock whore anything he could think of. Maybe Luffy would enjoy that. He certainly enjoyed when Law said those types of things. But Law doesn’t want to hurt the younger man. Fuck, why should he care about Luffy’s feelings? He’s married to Kid for god’s sake. 

Would Luffy even be down? He was willing to try anything Law brought up during sex. And Law loved showing him new kinks and finding what caused those glorious mewls and screams. Every sound the younger man made was pure ecstasy to Law. He doesn’t want to give up on Luffy. Not yet. 

Goddamn, this is such a mess. 

Law realizes he’s been leaning against his car through four cigarettes. Kid always hated when he smoked. But Luffy loved it. Loved him blowing the smoke in his face. The taste of cigs on his tongue. Shit. Kid will be home from the rig soon, if he isn’t already. He goes to the passenger side to retrieve his phone from the floorboard. 

There’s a missed call and text from Kid but nothing from Luffy. Law’s heart clenches in disappointment. He should send a message to him. He opens up Snapchat and starts typing before erasing it all and closing the app. Fuck. It definitely sent Luffy a notification he was typing. Fuck. Fuck. Law feels like screaming. 

He looks up and locks eyes with a man pumping gas across the lot. He’s the opposite of Luffy or Kid for that matter. Long blond hair and a billowy white shirt with little muscle mass. Law imagines fucking him in the back of his car, tangling his hands in that hair until he came. Anything to get the taste and touch of Luffy out of him. Law’s body is moving of its own accord when his phone’s vibrations in his hand snap him back to reality. 

“Kid?” Shit, Law’s voice sounds wretched. 

“Hey babe, where you at? The TV was still on so I thought you were coming right back.” 

“Kid…” What the fuck is happening? Is he having a panic attack? Fuck, he hasn’t had one of those in years. Every breath is a struggle and he feels the vomit rising. Because of that goddamn Luffy? 

“Babe?” Words won’t form but a small sound unwillingly bubbles out of him. “What’s wrong, Law? Babe, talk to me.”

“Kid, I... _ Kid _ .” He sounds like a broken record, like an imbecile, unable to say anything but his husband’s name. His husband. That’s who he wants to be with at this moment. Law doesn’t even think of going to Luffy’s. Kid knows this side of Law, knew him when he was a fucked up bastard and not the successful surgeon he is now. 

“Law, breathe, come on, babe. Where are you? I’ll come to you.” 

“I’m close.” Every syllable is a struggle to voice. “Kid…” Law’s already starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot. He just needs to get home, home to Kid. 

“Babe, are you driving?” Law knows Kid could tell the phone connected to his car and can hear the ambient noises of it in motion. 

“I can drive.” Law grits out. Fuck, he can at least get to his house. It’s not far. He will not let the panic consume him yet. It would be absolutely embarrassing for his husband to find him curled up on the ground in a gas station parking lot. 

“Okay, just keep me on, Law. You don’t have to talk, I just need to know you’re still there.” 

Law doesn’t remember the drive home. Thankfully the gas station he stopped at was on the right exit so it was just back roads. He doesn’t say anything on the drive and allows Kid to talk about the new drill installed on the rig this week. Kid’s animated voice as he rattles on about something Law knows nothing about, soothes him. He’s always known how to redirect Law. He pulls into the driveway of their home and Kid’s sitting on the porch railing waiting for him. 

Law parks and turns off the car but can’t bring himself to exit the vehicle. Tears are streaming down his face. Goddammit, when was the last time he openly cried? How was he supposed to explain this to Kid? He racks his brain for an excuse, a reason for the gasping breaths he’s taking. He feels like he’s drowning, no matter how much air he sucks in, it’s not enough. Law throws open the car door and vomits out the side barely missing Kid’s feet.

“Babe, Law, come on.” Kid helps him out of the car to avoid the vomit on the pavement. When Law’s legs buckle, Kid immediately scoops him up to carry him to the backyard. Kid places him gently on the grass and sits beside him. “Breathe, Law. It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Everything’s okay.” 

A hysterical laugh escapes Law’s lips at the thought. Would Kid leave if Law tells him he’s in love with Luffy? Kid rubs small circles on his back while slowly counting for Law. When Law doesn’t recoil from his touch, Kid shifts his head to lay in his lap. He brushes Law’s sweaty bangs back and continues the counting. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? He should be happy. He is happy. He loves his husband. But something about Luffy pulls him in with every look, every touch. It isn’t that the sex is better but different. Law has topped Kid numerous times in their relationship so it isn’t that. Maybe it’s the idea of holding onto youth and vitality Law feels every time Luffy pants out his name or rides him until both are incoherent messes. 

God, Law is a sick man and he wants both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Poor Law's just all kinds of conflicted and fucked up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Look at this idiotic fool that you made me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Law discuss Luffy, Kid's POV

**Look at this Idiotic Fool that You Made Me**

“What the fuck, Law?”

“I know, I know.” Law moves from leaning against the railing to sit in a chair as Kid paces in front of him.

“What the FUCK?” Kid can’t even get his thoughts in order. His mind is spinning reevaluating everything that has happened since that goddamned Luffy entered Law’s life. He knows he’s yelling but it’s taking all of his self control not to throw the chairs across the backyard.

“Eustass-ya, please.” Looking at Law doesn’t calm Kid down. Law always kept his emotions in check and seeing him crumble talking about some other jackass hurts. His husband looked damn near tears as he explained that the bastard had become more than a side piece to pass the days Kid was away. Kid can’t say he’s surprised. 

No, actually he’s really fucking surprised. Law had never been one to ‘catch feelings’ ever. Hell, it took almost a year of dating before Law even verbally admitted he loved him. Kid, on the other hand, blurted it out over shitty take out noodles one night a couple months in when Law shared the mushrooms on his plate that he knew Kid liked. Law just laughed and kissed him but wouldn’t return the sentiment no matter how many times Kid repeated it. 

“Fuck, Law?!” Kid can’t stop moving. He tries to sit in a chair but his whole body is a live wire of emotions. Anger? Sadness? Hurt? His heart feels like it has shattered in his chest and the shards are cutting his insides. He’s going to throw up. How could this happen to them?

“I’m sorry.” Law meets his eyes but Kid turns away. He can’t look at his husband right now. He can’t see that steady resolve. He can’t bear the idea that Law could leave him. 

“How did this happen?” He pinches the bridge of his nose if only to stave off the nausea and ache in his core. His other hand clenches the wooden railing so hard it’s sure to give him splinters. Maybe the physical pain would help. 

“I don’t know.” Law exhales, his body slumping over to rest his elbows on his knees. His expression is one of sadness and pain. Kid hates seeing the man he loves so defeated but can’t bring himself to offer him any comfort. No, he’s fucking pissed and Law should feel like shit.

“Fucking bastard, it was only supposed to be stress relief! Fun! Just a goddamned hole for you to get your dick wet in while I was gone!” Kid smacks away the hand that had reached out to touch him.

“What about Killer?” Law obviously bristles at his choice of words for that punk ass kid Law’s fallen for.

“No, fuck you, you don’t get to bring him into this. Killer and I both know exactly what the arrangement was.” Kid stands up to his full height. He wants to punch Law in the face for even suggesting Killer is the same as Luffy. That Kid had somehow fucked up their relationship like Law has done. “I’ve known Killer for years. You’ve known this kid for, what, months?” 

“It’s been over a year.” Law sighs. He sits back in the chair, his hand covering his eyes. Kid knows he’s crying by the slight shake to his shoulders. Kid’s absolutely going to puke. 

“Are you leaving me?” Kid asks quietly, not wanting the answer but knowing he has to ask the question.

“No god fuck no, Kid, I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave you. I love you. I love you so damn much. I just--” Law stops speaking and holds his head in his hands as more tears fall.

“You just what?” Kid’s teeth clench. The answer is better than he was expecting after the last week. Since Law’s total breakdown, he had been distant, barely speaking to Kid beyond the bare minimum. He refused to elaborate on what caused the episode no matter how much Kid pushed for an explanation. Kid considered calling off work for the week to stay home with him but Law insisted he was fine, that they were fine. 

The texts and calls were sporadic at best while he was on the rig and Kid knew something was wrong. When he came home at the end of the week, he found empty liquor bottles scattered through every room of their house. Cigarette butts and crushed packages littered the back patio. Kid cleaned up the mess and waited for Law to return from the hospital. His husband looked like he hadn’t slept soundly the entire time Kid was gone. Law went straight to the liquor cabinet to make a drink before he even acknowledged Kid’s presence. 

Kid could tell his anger was rising as Law kept brushing him off. He followed him outside so Law could light up a cigarette. He wasn’t going to let Law off this hook this time. The man had to explain what the hell was going on with him, with them. That’s when Law dropped the bomb that what he was doing with Luffy was more than casual. 

“I think I love Luffy, too.” Law says quietly into his hands. 

“Law, are you serious?” Kid can hear the crack in his voice as he tries to wrap his head around it all. Law doesn’t want to end their marriage for Luffy but he’s also admitting that he loves someone else. 

“I know, I know, please just don’t leave me.” Law sobs, wrapping his arms around his own shoulders. Kid reaches out against his anger and hurt to pull the love of his life out of the chair and into his arms. Like a dam breaking, Law’s body is racked with sobs as he clings back to Kid’s torso. Kid soothes his husband with a gentle hand in his hair, the other hugging him tightly. They stay suspended in motion for some time, Kid unsure where to go from here. 

“What do we do?” Law angles his head up to look Kid in the eyes. Kid doesn’t have a fucking clue. He can’t pretend like this other man doesn’t exist and if the last week is any indication, he knows Law won’t be able to forget Luffy either. A thought flutters through his mind and Kid immediately squashes it down. What? No. His brain couldn’t possibly think that was a good idea. But it lingers and Kid mulls it over.

“What if...I meet Luffy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make what we all know is coming as organic as possible (though part of me wants to just skip ahead to the *fun* stuff haha). I feel like Kid is so relieved that Law isn't planning to leave him that he wants to do whatever Law wants to make him happy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)


	4. And you wanna scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law shows up to talk to Luffy. Sanji and Zoro are not amused, Luffy's POV

**And You Wanna Scream**

Luffy takes a deep inhale from the bong Zoro passes him. It’s almost been two weeks since the whole messy affair ended with Law and he missed every word and touch from the man. Unable to take his mind off those tattooed hands exploring his body, Luffy had taken to excessively working out and smoking weed. 

Zoro was pretty happy but Sanji was annoyed at the junk food the two were consuming in disgusting quantities. His friends had kept the secret of Law’s true relationship status from their other roommates. Instead it was just a regular breakup with regular coping skills.

Sanji takes another hit before getting up to grab more beers from the fridge. A loud knock echoes through the house. 

“Fuck, shit. Were we expecting anyone?” Sanji asks, eyeing the illegal substance on the coffee table. 

“I don’t know where my phone is.” Luffy laughs as he exhales more smoke. He feels good. 

“No one ever knocks, they just come in,” Sanji whispers as another knock sounds through the house. 

“Just answer it curly brow, probably one of those traveling salesmen.” Zoro pops the top off the beer to chug it.

“How fucking old are you, dumbass?”

“Ooh if it’s Officer Drake, just sweet talk him!” Luffy snickers remembering when Sanji flirted their way out of a public intoxication charge last semester. 

Sanji peeks through the window and makes a squawking noise. “Fuck!”

“Who is it?” Luffy hits another bowl, not worried about the guest. They knew all of the campus officers pretty well. It was probably just Usopp forgetting his keys again. Or one of Sanji’s exes coming by for something they left at the house.

“No one. Fuck, no one.” Sanji opens the door and disappears outside. Zoro gets up to throw the empty bottle in the trash and takes a quick look out through the blinds. Then he’s going outside. Jerks. Luffy thinks about what he wants to eat. He could ask Sanji to cook something up but he hated to do that when Sanji was off work. Maybe he should find his phone and order some delivery. 

It takes a bit of effort to stand and move without swaying. Fuck, he’s higher than he thought. Franky always knows where to find the best shit to smoke. Luffy heads to his room to get his phone when he hears yelling coming from outside. Sanji sounds really angry. Maybe it was an ex. Luffy opens the front door to investigate and immediately sobers up. 

There standing in between his friends is Law, in all his sexy glory. He’s wearing a v-neck t shirt that shows off the top swirls of his chest tattoo. His dark jeans are tight on his thighs and Luffy knows he’s staring, drinking the man in. All three men freeze when they notice Luffy has joined them.

“Oh, Law, hey.” Upon closer inspection the man looks exhausted, even more so than his normal three hours of sleep and four espresso shots vibe. He fidgets with his hands and looks so unsure. It’s almost like a completely different person is standing in front of him. 

“Again, what the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Zoro growls ignoring Luffy’s presence. 

“I needed to talk to Luffy.” 

“You can do that in front of us.” Zoro bites out, not hiding his disgust for the older man. 

“Zoro, Sanji, it’s okay. Do you want to come inside, Law? We’re smoking.” Luffy offers. It was a test and Luffy knew it. In their entire time together, Law hadn’t come over to his home. Dropped him off at the door or blew him in his car, yes, but never had he stepped foot inside. Luffy sees Law considering the invite for a moment. 

“I--yeah sure.” Law’s shoulder slump even further down. 

Zoro throws his hands up in annoyance but walks back in first. Law follows Luffy in with Sanji bringing up the rear. 

“Your house is nice.” Law comments as they all walk back to the living room.

“Ha thanks but you don’t have to lie, it’s full of random shit we’ve collected from the street and thrift stores.” 

“Hey, our decor is ‘eclectic’ and not just ‘random shit.’ Thank you for the compliment, Law.” Sanji chimes in. Thank fuck, Sanji is here. Luffy’s not sure how he would react if it was just him and Law. Half of his body is aching to pull him upstairs and taste him again. The other half screams to punch Law in the face. Zoro is obviously on the latter train as he slams the cooler door shut after grabbing a fresh beer. 

They all take seats on the various furniture and stare at each other. Law’s tattooed hands won’t stop twitching as he focuses his attention on a string at the end of his shirt. Luffy’s not much better. He sits, stiff as a board then adjusts to cross his legs, then pulls a leg out, not sure what to do with his body. Should he look like he doesn’t give a shit what Law has to say? Because that would be the biggest fucking lie of his life. He turns his body to the man, but stops himself from reaching out to steady Law’s shaking hands.

Zoro takes another hit, never taking his eyes off the older man. He passes the bowl to Sanji who declines to continue smoking his cigarette. 

“Are you gonna fucking talk?”

“Moss head.” Sanji scolds him. He searches for Luffy’s eyes. Luffy gives a smile and hopes that Sanji takes the hint. He knows Law well enough that the man will never open up with them in the room. Thankfully, Sanji catches on. “Luffy, we’ll go upstairs. Call us if you need anything.” 

“I will.” Sanji gets up and pulls Zoro’s arm to join him. Zoro gives Law a look that would wilt even the healthiest plant but follows Sanji out of the room.

They sit in silence for a minute, an hour? Luffy’s not even sure. It’s so damn awkward and he hates it. It’s never been awkward with Law. He’s so effortlessly cool but right now, he seems broken.

“Law. Talk to me.” Luffy shifts on the couch to face him.

“I love Kid and I can’t leave him.” Just like that, Luffy’s heart shatters again. 

“Did you seriously drive all the way here to tell me that again? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Luffy spits out. Now, he really wants to punch him. 

“But I love you and can’t leave you either.” With that statement, Law finally makes eye contact with Luffy. He knows that the older man isn’t lying, isn’t just saying what Luffy wants to hear to get back in his pants. 

“Oh.”

“Luffy, I was wrong. I should never have said those things to you that day.” Law reaches out to grab Luffy’s hand and he lets him. He knows he shouldn’t, he should kick Law out and tell him to never contact him again. But he can’t. God, he can’t when those golden eyes are looking at him like this. “You’ve consumed me. You’re like a goddamn tumor that I didn’t excise quick enough and now you’re part of me.” 

“Oh.” Luffy repeats, not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“From a doctor, that’s a compliment.” Law smiles for the first time since he came over.

“Oh.” 

“Luffy, baby.” Luffy’s hand clenches around Law’s at the term. He never thought he would hear that beautiful pet name in Law’s voice again. Always the sharp observer, Law picks up on Luffy’s reaction immediately. “Baby, please, I love you. Will you meet Kid?”

“What?” Luffy snaps out of the fantasy at his husband’s name. 

“I talked to Kid about us. I explained everything, how I felt about you. He wants to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Shit, was Kid going to kick his ass for sleeping with his husband? Shit, would Kid remember the bar incident? “Why?” Luffy chokes the last question out. 

“Luffy.” Law’s expression is darker but not in anger. No, Luffy’s seen this look on the older man many times before. It usually preceded Luffy writhing and screaming in pleasure. The dull heat in his core that had been smoldering since he saw Law on his front steps, was now an inferno, threatening to burn him to ashes. “Baby, I want you to  _ come _ over while Kid’s there.” Luffy’s head is spinning. This is absolutely not where he thought this conversation would go. Law leans forward, his tongue darts out to lightly lick the shell of Luffy’s ear. “He wants to watch and maybe, if we’re good boys for daddy, he’ll join.” 

The sound Luffy makes is unlike one he’s heard come himself before. Something between a squeak and a moan as he thinks about it. He’s missed Law’s touch so much. He can tell Sanji and Zoro that he’s fine but he’s rubbed his dick raw thinking about Law since they stopped. But Law fucking him in front of Kid? His husband? What the fuck? 

“Law.” Luffy pants out, his shorts now impossibly tight. Oh god, is he going to agree to this? 

“Only if you want to, baby.” Law pulls back but not before a sly hand brushes against Luffy’s crotch. “We’ll be home Saturday night. Just let me know when you’re on your way.” And with that Law gets up to leave.

As soon as the door closes, Sanji and Zoro are back downstairs to check on Luffy.

“I would ask how it went but I guess that answers it.” Sanji lights up a cigarette as he pointedly looks down at the tent in Luffy’s pants. Luffy knows his face is flushed, too. Shit, the surgeon has such an effect on him. 

“Tch, fucking really, Luf?” Zoro spits out, obviously annoyed at the turn of events. Luffy’s not even sure what to say. Fuck, is he going to do this? Is he going to have a threesome with Law and his husband? The idea of sharing Law turns his stomach but knowing it’s the only way he can be with Law again? Well, that desire overwhelms him. Law always was keen on giving Luffy new experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Luffy, the pull of Law is too strong to deny. 
> 
> Side note: I'm totally running out of lyrics from T. Swift's Illicit Affairs to use as chapter titles haha
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shelbsOPawesome)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shelbsofawesome)  
> [tumblr](https://shelbsofawesome.tumblr.com/)


End file.
